Fear's New Game
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: Alex Cabot is living in a world of fear because of a violent stalker. Things turn worse when she keeps to her self for too long. Please Read and Review!! ^_^ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story sorta, kinda picks up where Restitution left off, but not really. Celia and Fin are together in this story, but it's going to focus more on pairing of John Munch and Alex Cabot. Please review as much as humanly possible, and if you have idea's for what direction you would like to see this story go in, please send me your suggestions and I'll take them into advisement. Thanks. ^_^.  
  
Ok, I know that by this point in the SVU timeline, Claire Kincaid would be dead; she was my favorite assistant to the ADA on Law and Order, EVER! So, because this is my story, I'm bringing her back to life.  
  
Oh, and I don't own any characters except for the ones I make up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a breezy night in New York City, just perfect for the middle of May. Alex Cabot was finishing up some last minute paper work for the night before she headed home. There were a few people left in the building, nothing but a few janitors. But, most everyone had gone home for the day, including her boss. Alex looked around at her office and decided then that she had to go home. It was almost 11pm and she was still working.  
  
"I have got to go." Alex laughed to herself.  
  
She rose from her desk and threw a couple files into her briefcase, grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She walked down the hallway towards the main stairwell that lead out of the building. A weird vibe hit Alex as she walked toward that stairwell. She stopped and looked behind her. She did not see anyone, but she could not shake the feeling that she was being followed. Before she continued she got out her cell phone and hit redial. She knew that the last placed she called was the SVU offices, but she did not remember whose desk number.  
  
"Benson." Olivia answered kind of in a panicked tone.  
  
"Hi, Olivia," replied Alex.  
  
"Alex, hi. Not to sound rude, but is this important? I have a date tonight, for the first time in months."  
  
"No, hand the phone off to someone." Laughed Alex as she continued walking.  
  
"OK, talk to you later." Said Olivia as she handed the phone off.  
  
"Detective Munch, speaking."  
  
"Well aren't you the epitome of professionalism." Laughed Alex.  
  
"Well, I did write the book."  
  
"I'm sure you did." Alex Laughed.  
  
"What's up?" Munch asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing actually. I kind of have this strange feeling that I'm being followed, and I wanted to talk to someone while I waited for a cab." Said Alex.  
  
"Want me to come pick you up?" asked Munch  
  
"No, I'm fine really. It just makes me feel better talking to someone." Said Alex.  
  
"Really, I'll come pick you up. We're all on our way out the door here."  
  
"No, I'm ok. I'll let you go, so you can get home." Said Alex as she walked outside.  
  
"Not 'till I know you're safe in a cab." Said Munch.  
  
"Ok," said Alex, "So, how did your day go?"  
  
"Oh just peachy." Said Munch, "A couple of kids found the bodies of a mother and child behind an alley. Checked around and found out, she was a crack addict and in the middle of a custody battle with the baby's father."  
  
"She killed her daughter and committed suicide?" asked Alex as she waved for cab.  
  
"Yea." Replied Munch, "What a world we live in huh?"  
  
"I guess." Said Alex as she got into a cab that pulled over, "Well, Detective, I'm safely in a cab. I'll let you go home now."  
  
"It's been a pleasure talking to you, counselor." Said Munch.  
  
"I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Take care."  
  
"You too." Replied Munch. With that the two hung up their phones.  
  
Alex finally arrived at her apartment, but she still could not. shake the weird vibe that plagued her earlier. She went through her nightly ritual of eating a light snack, showering and watching a little of the late show. It was around 1am when Alex decided to go to bed. She laid down in bed and turned out the light. But, instead of sleeping Alex laid wide awake.  
  
  
  
Across town, Munch and Fin were sitting in a bar down the way from their station.  
  
"So, Celia really doesn't mind you going out after work without calling?"  
  
"We have an understanding." Said Fin.  
  
"And What's that?"  
  
"Look, man, I love her. If she goes out with some friends and comes home late, I don't have grill her all night about it, and the same goes with me. Plus, I ain't gonna sit here all night with you anyhow."  
  
"True, I do have better things to do."  
  
"Like what, Laundry?" Laughed Fin. Just then Fin's cell phone rang. He picked it up,  
  
"Tutuola."  
  
"Hey Baby." Said Celia on the other end.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Celia asked, mocking a child's voice  
  
"Hanging at a bar with Munch."  
  
"Ok." Said Celia, "Can you pick up one of those random apartment guides on the way home?"  
  
"What the hell for?" laughed Fin  
  
"I still think we should find a new place closer to work."  
  
"I don't wanna move." Said Fin.  
  
"But, your place is too hard to clean."  
  
"I'll get your guide." Said Fin, "And we'll talk when I get home."  
  
"Ok, sweetie." Laughed Celia as she hung up her phone.  
  
"What were you saying earlier about not having to answer to her?" laughed Munch.  
  
"Shut up," said Fin, "She wanted me to pick up an apartment guide."  
  
"She still wants to get a new apartment?" Munch asked  
  
"Yeah, she says that cleaning my place is too hard, and that all the furniture she wants to buy won't match the place." Laughed Fin  
  
"Hey, she's cleaning your place, I wouldn't complain." Said Munch.  
  
  
  
It was 9am in the morning, and Alex was sitting at her desk preparing for the trials she had to endure for the day. Her hair was unusually disheveled, her eyes were puffy, and she was working on the 7th cup of coffee. When Claire Kincaid knocked on her office door, she did not even hear the knock.  
  
"Alex?" Claire asked. Startled, Alex shot her head up, "You alright?"  
  
"Yea, I just… uh… didn't get much sleep last night." Replied Alex  
  
"You can't let this case get to you like this." Said Claire.  
  
"It's not the case. Mrs. Pilor can't avoid jail, she killed her husband in cold blood and she's going to spend the 25 to Life at Bedford Hills."  
  
"So then what's bothering you?" Claire asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well." Insisted Alex  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." Alex insisted again.  
  
"Ok, but at least brush your hair before you go to court." Laughed Claire.  
  
"I will." Alex chuckled back, "Tell Jack I'll be ready to go in about…" Alex was cut off as a brick flew through the window behind her and just narrowly missed her head. Alex ducked her head down to protect her face from the shards of glass from the window.  
  
"Oh My God!" Claire screamed, "Alex are you alright!"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Replied an obviously shook up Alex. She rose from her chair slowly and walked around to where Claire was standing.  
  
"Who would do this?" asked Claire as Alex picked up brick on her desk. She looked at the brick. Written in chalk on the top of the brick was a message.  
  
"I Love U!" Said Alex reading the brick, "Great."  
  
"I'm going to call Det. Curtis." Said Claire as she turned to leave.  
  
"NO!" snapped Alex, "I'll do it later."  
  
"What!" Claire snapped back, "You can't be serious."  
  
"Claire, I have a hearing to get to, right now." Said Alex, "I'll call the police later."  
  
"What about your window?" asked Claire?  
  
"I'm on the third floor, no one is going to break in."  
  
"Alex, I'm serious. This could be a dangerous situation. You can't let this slide."  
  
"I can Claire, and I am." Said Alex as Claire gave her a disapproving look, "Look, I'm going to court, when I get back, I will call Curtis and tell him what's going on."  
  
"You promise?" asked Claire.  
  
"Yes, I swear." Said Alex as she grabbed her briefcase, "Let's go." With that Alex and Claire were walked out of the office. 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days had passed since the incident with the brick. Alex, still, had not reported it to the police, and Claire was still hounding her about it. Alex had decided not to report it, because she did not want the press to get a hold of the story and put it on the news. She did not want that kind of press. However, Alex was still being haunted by the idea that someone might be stalking her. She really had not slept in days. She spent her time after work sitting on her couch watching infomercials on the Public Access channel. It was blatantly obvious that she was tired, but too worried to sleep. That was when her phone rang. She stared at the phone while it rang. Her sleepless nights were starting to take a toll on her.  
  
"It could be Claire, or Jack. Maybe It's Munch. I'll bet Claire called him and told him about the other day. I'm not answering. Maybe…" Just then her answering machine picked up.  
  
**You've reached Alex Cabot, please leave a message.** Alex waited for the caller to leave a message, but much to her dismay, the caller hung up. Alex hung her head.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" She sighed before she broke into tears.  
  
The next afternoon Munch and Fin were interrogating a man they suspected of soliciting minors.  
  
"Your girls have already sold you out, man." Said Munch  
  
"They claim that you threatened them." Growled Fin.  
  
"Bitches." The perp mumbled.  
  
"What was that pal?" Snapped Fin. Fin and Munch continued to interrogate the man while Captain Cragen looked on. Just then a very disheveled Alex walked into the room.  
  
"What do you have?" she bluntly stated.  
  
"A store keeper found the body of a 14 year old prostitute behind his store on the North side. After talking with some of the ladies who worked the avenue, they said there was a circuit of minors working the streets. We got his name, tracked him down, and picked him up."  
  
"Whatever, book him." Said Alex as she walked out the door. Cragen knocked on the window before he followed Alex.  
  
"Alex, are you alright?" Cragen asked  
  
"Yea, fine." She said as she made her way out of the office room.  
  
"What's up?" Fin asked.  
  
"Alex says to book him."  
  
"Where is she?" asked Munch.  
  
"She's left." Said Cragen. Munch trotted out of the office room and ran to the stairs to see if she was still there.  
  
"Alex!" He yelled as he hopped down the stairs.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, John." Replied Alex.  
  
"You sure, you look tired?"  
  
"I'm fine." Said Alex, "I gotta go." With that Alex quickly walked away leaving Munch confused in the stairwell.  
  
  
  
Munch walked back into the station room with the same confused look on his face.  
  
"Is she ok?" Cragen asked.  
  
"I don't know. She claims to be, but something has to be wrong." Said Munch, "She looks exhausted."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be ok." Said Cragen, "She's got a good head on her shoulders. If she needed help, I'm sure she'd come to us."  
  
"I'm going to take a couple hours personal time." Said Munch as he grabbed his coat, "Fin, book that guy."  
  
  
  
Alex walked back into her office to try and get some paper work done. She handed a chunk of her cases to some of the other attorneys in the office, but she still had a good load to work with. She had cut up a garbage bag and taped it to the hole in the window. She sat down at her desk and noticed a white flower box sitting on her desk next to a pile of letters. She picked up one of the letters and found her address was typed onto the envelope and no return address. She opened the letter and swallowed her heart as she read it. She opened up the box and found a box full of black tulips. A few tears began to roll down her cheek as stood up and backed away from the box. Just then there was a knock on her office door. She walked over to the door and slowly opened the door a crack.  
  
"Hungry?" Asked Munch holding up a bag of carry out from the deli down the block.  
  
"John." She sighed as she opened the door and wiped away her tears as she let him in. John took notice of her teary eyes, but kept the comment to himself.  
  
"What happened to your window?"  
  
"Oh, a… Pigeon flew into it." she lied.  
  
"That must have been some pigeon." Laughed Munch.  
  
"I guess." Said Alex, "What did you bring for lunch?"  
  
"I stopped at Beroski's on the way over." Smiled Munch, "I got you a Turkey and Provolone." He handed her the sandwich.  
  
"What brings you over my way?"  
  
"I was in the area, thought I'd stop by."  
  
"You were pretty busy at the station when I left, don't lie." Smirked Alex.  
  
"I'm making sure you're alright."  
  
"I'm fine, John, really." She assured him.  
  
"You look exhausted." He said as he ate his sandwich.  
  
"I'm a little tired, but it's expected in this profession." Said Alex  
  
"I've known you for 3 years Alex, I've never seen you in this state." Said John, "I'll admit, I'm a little worried." He continued to eat his sandwich.  
  
"Don't be." She sighed, "I'm fine."  
  
"You know that if you need anything, you can call me right?" asked John.  
  
"Believe me, if I need your help, I'll call." Smiled Alex, John smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day dragged on for Alex. Before she left her office, she called for a cab to meet her at the building so she would not have to wait for one, and then made it a point to walk out of the building with Claire.  
  
"Alex, have you called Curtis about the other day yet?" Claire asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" said Claire  
  
"I'm afraid of the press getting a hold of the story. I don't want publicity like that." Sighed Alex.  
  
"What if someone is stalking you? You could be in real danger, if something were to happen to you; at least the police would have the evidence. What did you do with the brick?"  
  
"It's in my office." Replied Alex as they walked out the door.  
  
"Please, go to the police about it." Pleaded Claire.  
  
"No, Claire, I am not." Said Alex, "and please stop pressing me about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Said Alex as she got into her cab.  
  
"Yeah." Sighed Claire as she watched Alex off.  
  
  
  
It was late in the evening, and Fin had just walked into his apartment. He looked around and shook his head.  
  
"This place is too clean." He sighed as he kicked his shoes off in any direction. He looked in the kitchen and saw Celia asleep at the table with her head on magazine. He went and got changed into his black sweatpants and a white tank top. When we walked back out of the bedroom, he noticed something.  
  
"Celia!" he yelled. Celia was startled awake.  
  
"What! What's wrong?" she snapped up.  
  
"Where is the Grand Master Flash poster, I asked you not to touch?" Fin said putting his hands on the kitchen table.  
  
"It's not on the wall?" Celia asked.  
  
"No, it's not." Fin Growled.  
  
"Oh yeah, I took it down earlier so I could wash the wall."  
  
"Where is it?" asked Fin. Celia thought for a moment.  
  
"I can't remember." Replied Celia, "I'll look for tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever." Sighed Fin as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, Sweetie, I'm going back to work tomorrow, too." Said Celia.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"I'm bored. I can't clean anymore." Said Celia.  
  
"There is no more furniture to buy." Laughed Fin.  
  
"Very funny." Said Celia as she smacked his arm, "I talk to Anita Van Buren today. She wants me to start as soon as humanly possible."  
  
"Is she gonna process all of your paper work from the feds?" Fin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she got it done today, since she wants me to start tomorrow" Smiled Celia.  
  
"Tell Anita I said hi."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yea, we were both in narcotics at one point." Said Fin, "She got promoted to Homicide long before I transferred to Special Victims." Celia walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Tupperware container.  
  
"Here's dinner. I made some spaghetti." Smiled Celia.  
  
"Thanks." Said Fin as he grabbed it off the counter and threw it in the Microwave.  
  
"Fin, You know one of these days we need to get married." Smiled Celia.  
  
"I need to tell my family you're back first." Smirked Fin, "and maybe you should call your sister."  
  
"Maybe." Sighed Celia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this was sucky place to leave the chapter at, but I feel a need to bring Celia more into this story and this is how.  
  
Vegea. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex walked into her apartment and quickly locked her door and put up the chain on her door. She put down her brief case and turned on several lights in her house and her television. She systematically shut all the curtains and blinds in her apartment. She picked up her phone and called the guard who manned the front door the complex.  
  
"Hi Jacob, This is Miss Cabot in 803. Don't let anyone in the building for me unless you call first and you let me talk to them down there. I'm not expecting anyone." With that she hung up her phone.  
  
Alex walked into her bedroom and put on a pair of sweat pants and tank top. She then walked back into the kitchen to make a snack before her night of infomercials began. She grabbed a bag of chips and salsa then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
  
  
Hours had passed, and for the first time in 3 days, Alex Cabot was asleep on her couch, with the empty bag of chips and container of salsa on her coffee table and the television still on. Suddenly, there was a pounding on her door, and Alex woke up so startled, that she slid off her couch. She slowly stood up and stared at her door. She picked up her phone and dialed 9-1 and held her thumb over the one as she opened her door leaving the chain. She silently cursed the complex for not putting peepholes on the doors. She looked out the crack in her door and saw no one. She let out her breath as she shut her door. Just as she was about to lock it again, her door was kicked it and broken off of it's chain. Alex was flung to the floor and dropped the phone. Panic stricken, she quickly tried to get to her feet and grab the phone, but the intruder grabbed on to her legs and she again fell to the floor. Alex screamed for her life in hopes that someone would hear her. She continued to try and pull her way to the phone as the intruder tried to stop her. Alex did get her hand on the phone and quickly pressed one, as she did, the intruder pushed the phone away from her. The intruder grabbed Alex by her throat as she screamed again. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"PLEASE STOP!!" She screamed. The intruder, who had a black ski mask on, chuckled lightly, as he ripped her shirt down the middle. Alex then pushed him as hard as she could to get away from him. She ran towards her front door in hopes of escaping him but again he grabbed onto the back of her shirt pulling it off her. He grabbed on to one of her arms as the shirt came off. As he pulled her back towards him she grabbed onto a vase of flowers and slammed it into his head. The intruder fell to floor, as Alex ran out the door of her apartment. She ran to one of her neighbors and pounded on the door.  
  
"Kanisha!" she screamed, "Please wake up!! KANISHA!!" Just then the door opened and Alex covered her self and ran in.  
  
"Girl what's wrong?" Kanisha asked her, "Where is your shirt?"+  
  
"…Gotta call the police." Alex panted as she picked up her phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was attacked in my apartment." Said Alex as she started to cry. Kanisha ran into her bedroom and came out with a sweatshirt for Alex to wear.  
  
  
  
Five Minutes later, Alex heard the police in the hallway so she opened her neighbors door and looked out. She walked back over to apartment to see at least 8 cops in her apartment.  
  
"Are you Alex Cabot?" one of the officers asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied as she stood in the doorway, "Where is he?"  
  
"There was no one here when we got here." He replied. She walked into her bedroom and a small suitcase out of her closet. She ran into the bathroom in her bedroom and grabbed her all of her bathroom necessities and threw them into her suitcase.  
  
"Alex!" she heard someone yell, she immediately knew the voice.  
  
"John?" she said as she walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"What happened?" John asked as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest and started crying again.  
  
"He kicked my door in and tried to rape me." She cried  
  
"Who's he?" John asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"I don't know." She sobbed, "Probably the same guy who threw the brick through my window and send me several "love" letters and black tulips."  
  
"Alex, why didn't you tell someone?"  
  
"I was afraid." Sobbed Alex.  
  
"Of what?" asked John.  
  
"Publicity."  
  
"And you weren't afraid this?"  
  
"No, I just…"  
  
"Hey, it's alright. We'll go down to the station, you can give us a statement and you come stay at my place tonight if you want. We're also going to need that brick and your letters." Said John, "We should get you check out at the hospital too."  
  
  
  
It was around 7am when Alex and John walked into his apartment. Alex dropped her suitcase next to the couch and sat down in the center of the couch. John walked up to her and handed her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Said Alex  
  
"So this is why you haven't been sleeping?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I wish you would have come to me." Said John, "We could have got him before all this."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said as she started to cry.  
  
"Hey, don't cry." Said John as he sat down next to her and put and arm around her shoulders, "We'll get this guy."  
  
"How? We don't have anything." Asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know." Said John, "But I think you should get some sleep."  
  
"I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life, John." Said Alex, she looked at him for a moment, "Hold me?" John wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. She held on to John for her life and John stroked her hair as he held on to her waist. Not before too long, both were asleep in each other's warm embrace.  
  
  
  
Fin walked into the station the next morning. As soon as he walked in Cragen called him into his office.  
  
"What's up?" Fin asked as he walked into Cragen's office.  
  
"Alex Cabot was attacked in her apartment last night." Said Cragen.  
  
"Shit. Is she alright?"  
  
"Yea, right now, she's staying a Munch's place. He's going to be in late today, since he was here with her." Said Cragen, "So I want you to go down to forensics and see what they found at her apartment. Stabler and Benson went back to her apartment complex to see what the doorman saw."  
  
"Alright." Said Fin as he walked out of the office.  
  
A couple hours later, John was tying his necktie when Alex walked out of John's bedroom.  
  
"How did I get in there?" Alex asked.  
  
"You needed to sleep some where other than the couch."  
  
"Where did you sleep?"  
  
"The couch." Smirked John, "I think you should stay here today. No work."  
  
"I have to get things from my office." Said Alex.  
  
"I'll come by around 3pm and pick you up." Said John.  
  
"Ok." Agreed Alex. John walked towards her and handed her a phone.  
  
"If you need anything, call me, and…"  
  
"Don't open the door for anyone." Alex had finished his sentence. John smiled as he looked at her.  
  
"If I were you, I'd spend the day sleeping. You need to catch up." Smiled John before he turned to leave. Alex walked up to him.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?" he said as he turned around. When he turned around, Alex got up on her toes and kissed him sweetly.  
  
"Thank you for being so kind to me." Smiled Alex. John smiled back at her as he watched her blush.  
  
"Thank you for letting me." With that John put on his hat and left and Alex locked the door and bolted to the door. She walked around the apartment. She looked at the books on his book self. He had several books, law and police work, which didn't surprise her. But what did surprise here were the number of classic novels and plays on his shelf. She pulled one off the shelf and began flipping through the pages with almost a childish smile on her face. Alex yawned and put the book back on the shelf. She walked back into the bedroom and crawled back into bed.  
  
  
  
Munch walked into the station and noticed most everyone was out of the office. He walked up to Cragen's office and knocked on the office door as he walked in.  
  
"Munch, you're in a lot sooner than I expected you to be."  
  
"Well, I wanna find this guy soon, so that Alex can get her life back." Said Munch, "She's been too scared to sleep for days."  
  
"I read the report." Sighed Cragen, "I can't believe that she let this slide."  
  
"She said she was afraid of the press getting a hold of it."  
  
"Anyhow, Fin went down to forensics to get the results of the tests done on the fibers we found. I believe now he's met up with Stabler and Benson to her Apartment to talk to the door man."  
  
"Are we getting in incident room to check the video?"  
  
"Yea, the upper room." Said Cragen.  
  
"I'll call Fin, and see what the results were. Also, I told Alex I would pick her up around 3pm to take her to her office to get some things." Said Munch.  
  
"Is she still staying at your place?  
  
"Yep." John replied with a smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Celia walked into her new squad room and knocked on Anita Van Buren's office door.  
  
"Come in." Anita yelled. Celia opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hi, I'm Celia Garcia."  
  
"Oh good, you're here." Said Anita, "Your partner hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"Who is my partner?" Celia asked  
  
"His name is Reynaldo Curtis." Said Anita.  
  
"I can't wait to meet him." Smiled Celia, "I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for letting me come to this precinct."  
  
"Well, we need people, that's no lie." Said Anita.  
  
"So I hear." Said Celia, "By the way, Odafin Tutuola says hey."  
  
"So you know, Fin?" asked Anita, "How's that boy doing?"  
  
"He's good, working for Special Victims."  
  
"How do you know him?" Anita asked.  
  
"He's my fiancé."  
  
"No shit." Smiled Anita, "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"When's the big day?"  
  
"We haven't set one yet." Laughed Celia, "We don't know anything. Could be next week, could be next decade. We can't decide." Anita looked out her window  
  
"Well, Curtis just walked in." said Anita.  
  
"I'm going to go introduce myself, and see what case he's working on." Said Celia  
  
"Alright, I'm sure we'll be talking later." Said Anita. Celia walked out of the office.  
  
"Reynaldo Curtis?" Celia yelled to him.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Celia Garcia, your new partner."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Rey, "You're the one from the FBI, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Quite a step back." Said Rey, "What made you decide to come back here."  
  
"The Government sucks." She laughed.  
  
"Well, I can't argue."  
  
"So what are we working on?" Laughed Celia.  
  
  
  
Stabler and Benson were sitting in the incident room looking at the tapes from the apartment complex, when Munch and Fin walked into the room.  
  
"Anything noteworthy on the tapes?" Munch asked.  
  
"Oh yea, the pizza delivery guy from DiCarlo's, or the man coming back into the building with take out Chinese." Smirked Stabler.  
  
"Wonderful." Said Fin.  
  
"Yea, we're in a boat load of evidence. The lab reports said that there were two sets of DNA at the scene, Alex's and the perp's." Said Munch.  
  
"Oh yea, we're flying now." Said Stabler  
  
"We don't have anything." Sighed Olivia.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're just going to have to ask some people what they saw." Said Stabler, "Going back to basics." Just then, Cragen walked into the incident room.  
  
"The door man at Alex's apartment complex was shot." Said Cragen.  
  
"Shit, we were just down there." Said Benson.  
  
"Fin and I will go? Do what you were going to do." Said Munch  
  
"Homicide is down there right now, talk to them and see if they can give us a description of him. Maybe it's the same guy."  
  
  
  
Munch and Fin arrived at Alex's apartment complex. Officers covered the area. Fin got out of his car and looked around for the whereabouts of the victim. While he looked he saw Celia interviewing some girls on the street.  
  
"Fin, I'm going to talk to Det. Curtis." Said Munch, "See what's he's got."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to see what's the score on the victim." Said Fin. He walked over to the Ambulance and poked his head in, "How is he?"  
  
"We've got his bleeding controlled." Said the medic; "He's got a bullet in his hip, and one in his shoulder."  
  
"Alright, get him to the hospital. We'll talk to him later." Said Fin. Fin walked up behind Celia, "How's the first day going?"  
  
"Hey Fin, Just a second." Smiled Celia as she turned back to the girls she was talking too, "So, the guy was wearing a green khaki jacket?"  
  
"Yea." Said one of the girls, "He had like, black hair."  
  
"He was kind a dirty, but I'm sure he was white." Said the other.  
  
"Ok, and why weren't you two in school? Asked Celia,  
  
"We skipped." Sighed one of the girls, "You're not going to tell our parents are you?"  
  
"Only if you promise me that you're going to show up at my precinct tomorrow to meet with a sketch artist." Said Celia as she handed them a card.  
  
"Ok." Said Celia, "Now get to school."  
  
"Thanks." Said the girls in unison as they walked away.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Attempted murder on a random door man." Said Celia as the two walked over to wear the doorman was standing when he got shot, "What are you doing here, this isn't Special Victim's material?"  
  
"Alex Cabot lives here." Said Fin, "and she was attacked last night. We think that the man that attacked her, may have been the same guy that shot your door man."  
  
"Oh my god, is she alright!" said Celia.  
  
"Yea, she's fine." Said Fin, "Scared out of her mind, but fine."  
  
"I can only imagine." Said Celia, "This guy was really sloppy. We've got several witnesses to the shooting." Just then Curtis and Munch walked up.  
  
"Hey, how's the first day back?" Munch asked as he patted her on the back.  
  
"Oh, beautiful." Smiled Celia, "As I was saying there were several witnesses. Only a few could tell me what he looked like, but everyone said he took off on a motor cycle, headed to the east side."  
  
"The few people I talked to said the same thing." Said Curtis, "Munch filled me in with SVU's end of the case."  
  
"Anyone happen to get a plate number on the bike?" Said Munch.  
  
"Several witnesses, and no one could even tell us what kind of cycle it was." Chuckled Celia.  
  
"I'll go talk to the apartment manager about getting the video tapes." Said Fin, "Maybe we can match someone from the other night."  
  
  
  
It was about 2:45pm when Munch walked back into his apartment. Alex showered and dressed when he got there. She was actually sitting on the couch reading one of his books. Alex looked up and closed the book when Munch walked in.  
  
"Hey." Smiled Alex.  
  
"You ready to go."  
  
"I guess." Sighed Alex as she stood up, and slightly hesitated as she walked towards the door where John was standing. Once she got closer to him, John took her hand in his own.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled. Again, Alex blushed. With that, they walked out of Munch's apartment.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Munch and Alex walked into the main area where Alex's office was. Claire was the first one to run up to her. John took a seat and figured he wait for her to make her rounds.  
  
"Alex!" sighed Claire as she hugged her friend, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea," said Alex, "I'm fine."  
  
"I told you to go to the police." Said Claire.  
  
"I'm sorry." Said Alex, "I'll be sure to listen next time."  
  
"NEXT TIME!" shrieked Claire. At that point Jack McCoy walked out of his office.  
  
"Alex, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he too hugged her.  
  
"I'm just here to pick up some files." Said Alex, "I don't wanna get too behind."  
  
"Just paper work. Claire and I picked up your heavier cases and handed the others off." Said Jack.  
  
"Thank you." Said Alex.  
  
"Just take your time." Said Claire.  
  
"We want you back just as good as before." Smirked Jack.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Where are you staying?" asked Claire.  
  
"With John." Said Alex, "He's taking good care of me." Claire and Jack looked over at John as he tipped his hat to them  
  
"I'm sure he is." Claire teased. Alex just shook her head and began to walk towards her office.  
  
"Get back to work. I'll check in with you before I leave." Alex smirked. Claire and Jack walked back into their own respected offices and Alex got out her key and unlocked the door to hers. Alex opened up her office door and stood in shock at what she saw in her office, "JOHN!" she yelled. Munch got up and ran to her office.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked in, "Oh God." Alex started to cry as she buried her head in her hands. Alex office was in shambles. Every book was off her shelves, every file was scattered about the office. A large message was spray painted across the garbage bag that covered the broken window.  
  
~Fucking Bitch, Die Die Die!!!  
  
  
  
Please review; tell me what you think. I'm really proud of this, I really hope you like it.  
  
Vegea. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex didn't do anything but look out the window on the ride back to John's apartment, nor did she say anything when they rode the elevator up to the third floor his Apartment was on. When they walked into the apartment, Alex b-lined for the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Alex turned on the shower, sat down on the bathroom floor, and cried. John desperately wanted to walk into the bathroom and hold her. But he decided against it. John walked around the apartment and shut his curtains. He then knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Alex?" he said through the door. She didn't answer, "Alex, are you alright?"  
  
"Yea." She mumbled.  
  
"I'm going back to the station for a while. I'll try and be back by midnight." Said John, "I closed the curtains, so no one can see in."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Sighed Alex.  
  
"Alex?" A few seconds later, Alex opened the door, looking down at the ground. John lifted Alex's chin with his fingers and looked into her sad eyes.  
  
"I swear to you, I will not let you live the rest of your life in fear of this guy."  
  
"Right." Sighed Alex as she looked into his eyes. Both were caught there for a moment. Alex looked into John's eyes for some shred of truth to what he was saying, but after all that had happened, she didn't think they would ever catch him. John looked into Alex's eyes in hopes of seeing the tough ADA that he was falling for smile again.  
  
"I promise you. I'll try and be home by midnight." Said John as he kissed her forehead. Alex looked on as he walked out the door. She walked away from the bathroom to make sure the door was completely locked. Once sure, she walked back into the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile down at the station, Curtis, Stabler, Celia, Fin and Benson were discussing what little facts they had about the case while they ate their dinner.  
  
"So we have two sets of video tape from the front of the building." Said Curtis, "And matching fibers from two different scenes."  
  
"And DNA." Said Benson, "But whose is the question."  
  
"We're waiting on the tapes from the DA's office with everything that happened in Alex's office." Said Stabler. Just then, a man walked into the squad room with a young girl in front of him.  
  
"Is Det. Celia Garcia here?" the Man asked. Celia stood up from sitting on Fin's desk.  
  
"I am She." Announce Celia, "Can I help you?" Just then Celia recognized the girl, "Hey, you didn't have to come until tomorrow?"  
  
"My dad saw me on the news at that apartment complex." Said the girl.  
  
"When I asked, Samantha, about it, she told me what happened. I brought her down here right away. No sense in waiting until tomorrow." Said Samantha's father, "I called the number on the card you gave her, and your boss told me you were down here."  
  
"Thank you, Mr.."  
  
"Fontel."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Fontel." Said Celia, "Samantha, come with me. You're going to see the coolest machine ever."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yea." Said Celia, "Mr. Fontel, do you have a cell that she can call you on when we're finished? This might take awhile, and there's no sense in your waiting either."  
  
"Yea. Call me when you're finished Samantha." Replied her father.  
  
"Come on, we're going to eat some pizza and figure out just who you saw." Said Celia. As she walked by Fin's desk she grabbed a box of pizza, taking it with her. She nodded to Curtis to come with her. With that the three of them walked into the room with the PIMS machine.  
  
As they worked on a photo in the PIMS room, Munch walked into the squad room with the lab reports from Alex's office.  
  
"I got the tapes and I got the lab results." Munch announced, "and guess what?"  
  
"There were fibers at the scene and they match the other fibers we have?" Benson answered with sarcasm that equaled Munch's.  
  
"You are correct. Elliot, tell her what's she's won." Replied Munch.  
  
"What is a whole heap of crap if we don't have a name." Said Stabler.  
  
"Well, let's just hope that Celia can find something in PIMS." Said Fin.  
  
  
  
About a half an hour had gone by and Celia was going through several pictures of possible suspects on the machine.  
  
"That's a pretty ring on your finger." Samantha said, "Are you getting married soon?"  
  
"I've been getting married soon for 8 years." Said Celia.  
  
"Eight Years?" said Curtis with obvious shock, "I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to marry you."  
  
"Ha ha." Celia replied dryly, "I'll have you know, Rey, that you've already met my fiancé."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Look out the window." Said Celia, Rey and Samantha looked out the window, "Fin is my fiancé."  
  
"No kidding." He replied, "You're perfect for each other."  
  
"I know." She smiled, "Are you married?"  
  
"Yep, married and I have three kids." Smiled Rey.  
  
"How sweet." Smiled Celia, "Maybe one day I'll have kids. Who knows."  
  
"Which one is Fin?" Samantha asked.  
  
"The one cleaning off his desk." Laughed Celia.  
  
"The Black guy?"  
  
"Yep, he's my dream boat." Smiled Celia.  
  
"Him." Said Samantha.  
  
"Him who?" Rey asked.  
  
"That's him on the screen." Said Samantha. Curtis and Celia turned their attention to the PIMS monitor.  
  
"This was so much faster than a sketch artist." Said Celia, "Samantha, you're a life saver." She printed off the picture and made copies, then she opened the door and stood there with a smile on her face.  
  
"What you got, baby?" Fin asked. Celia held up a picture.  
  
"We need to have a talk with Kurt Nomed. Did time at county for grand theft auto, lives with his mother in SoHo." Smirked Celia.  
  
"Munch, let's go interrupt dinner." Said Fin.  
  
"Rey let's check out the video's and see if this face, matches up with any on the tapes."  
  
"I'm going to check in with Van Buren, I'll meet you in the incident room." Said Rey.  
  
"Alright." Replied Celia, "Fin be careful."  
  
"I will, Baby." Replied Fin as he and Munch walked out of the squad room.  
  
"Come on, Samantha, let's go call your dad."  
  
"Do I have too? Can't I stay and watch you book him." Samantha smiled.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie, I can't let you." Said Celia, "You're grounded aren't you?"  
  
"Yea, for like the next millennium."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll forget about it." smiled Celia.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, across town Fin and Munch were knocking on the door of the Nomed residents. An elderly lady, supporting herself by a walker, answered the door.  
  
"Mrs. Nomed?" Munch asked as he and Fin showed her their Badges.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We need to speak with your son, Kurt."  
  
"Oh do come in," she said as she moved away from the door, "Have a seat."  
  
"Kurt isn't home at the moment, but I expect him any time now."  
  
"Where is Kurt working these days?" asked Fin.  
  
"He works for a construction company now. Building houses, I believe." She stated.  
  
"What time does he usually get home from work?" Munch asked.  
  
"Always before 6pm. He's all I have left. When my other son when to jail, last year, I didn't have anyone to help me. It was a miracle that Kurt was able to come home." Mrs. Nomed rattled on.  
  
"You said your other son is in Jail?" asked Fin  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What for?" Munch asked  
  
"The Police claimed that he attack a couple of women and killed them. But, Roger was such a sweet boy. I know he didn't do those things." She said. Fin and Munch looked at each other with the same thought in their heads, Revenge. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, Rey and Celia were watching the tapes from Alex's office, and the two from the Apartment Complex.  
  
"This is retarded." Sighed Celia, as she put in the second tap of Alex's office.  
  
"This should be a cakewalk for you, Ms. FBI." Laughed Curtis.  
  
"Oh yea, like this is any different." Smirked Celia, "I'll tell you the only difference between working for NYPD and the FBI is, I don't get a free car from NYPD."  
  
"Well, the cars they give us to use, aren't that bad." Laughed Curtis.  
  
"Whatever. We've been watching these tapes for two and half hours now, and we haven't seen his face anywhere." Sighed Celia.  
  
"Play the tape on double time, maybe we can get through these faster." Said Rey.  
  
"Can't we just turn this case over to SVU, and take on one of the other cases you've been working on." Yawned Celia  
  
"Look we can get this one cleared out in a couple days, we're just stuck here until Van Buren says otherwise." Said Rey.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Munch and Fin were driving back to the station discussing their thoughts on the Nomeds.  
  
"So, you think that Kurt's doing the dirty work for his brother?" asked Fin.  
  
"I don't know. I think we should talk to Alex and find out if she was Rogers prosecutor at his trial." Said Munch.  
  
"You think Alex is up to talking?" asked Fin, "After everything that happened today."  
  
"She's pretty scared." Said Munch, "Speaking of which, I'm going to drop your sorry ass at the station, and go home. I told Alex I'd be back as soon as I could."  
  
  
  
Munch and Fin walked back into the squad room. Stabler and Benson had taken over watching the tapes, once Curtis and Celia had been called out on another case.  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Stabler.  
  
"Well, we're not sure, but we think that Kurt is doing the dirty work for his brother." Said Fin.  
  
"Apparently, Kurt Nomed's brother is doing time at Rykers for raping and killing a couple of girls." Said Munch.  
  
"I don't remember a Roger Nomed." Said Benson.  
  
"I don't know, let me check his file." Said Fin, "Maybe there is something about his family in there."  
  
"We'll go have a chat with his brother, when we find out who he is." Said Stabler.  
  
"You guys do that, I'm going home." Said Munch, "I don't want to leave Alex by herself for too long."  
  
"I think someone one has a bit of a crush on our district attorney." Smirked Benson.  
  
"I think someone needs to get a life." Munch spat back as he put his hat on his head and put his coat in his arms.  
  
"Whatever." Said Stabler, "Have a good evening Munch."  
  
"Have a good evening everyone." Said Munch, and with that he walked out of the station.  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, Fin walked over to where Benson and Stabler were sitting.  
  
"Check this out." Fin started, "I didn't find any family information on Kurt Nomed. But I did run across this guy." Fin held up a picture.  
  
"Who is that?" Benson asked.  
  
"His name is Roger Sementa." Said Fin, "He's a convicted rapist and killer."  
  
"So, this is Kurt's brother?" Stabler asked.  
  
"It's a possibility. His prosecuting attorney was Alex." Said Fin, "But maybe we should go have a little talk with Roger Sementa." Just then, Cragen walked out of his office with his coat on.  
  
"So what do you have?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to have a little talk with Roger Sementa."  
  
"Well, I assure all three of you, that at this hour, not even with the D.A.'s approval, the warden wouldn't let you talk to him." Started Cragen, "Look, it's 9 o'clock, why don't we just go home for the night. Alex is safe, and it looks like she's his only target."  
  
"What about the Doorman?" asked Benson, "If he's going to kill everyone that's seen him, then there are a lot of other people at danger."  
  
"Well, so far he's the only one that has been caught up in this." Said Cragen, "Go home, get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll have a chat with Roger."  
  
  
  
Munch walked into his apartment, he hung his coat and hat, then walked into his kitchen. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen, Alex was pulling a tray out of the oven and a pot on the stove was steaming.  
  
"Whatcha cooking?" Munch asked.  
  
"You really do need to shop more often. You don't have anything in this place." Alex smiled as she placed the tray on the top of the stove.  
  
"Well, I'm not really here all that much." He smiled as he strolled further into the kitchen, "So what did you make?"  
  
"I made some chicken with Shake n' Bake and some stuffing, and some green beans." Said Alex as she put the chicken onto a plate along with the stuffing and corn.  
  
"And what possessed you to make dinner?" asked Munch as he stood next to her and pulled a bottle of wine out of his top cabinet, then grabbed a couple of wine glasses.  
  
"I don't know, boredom." She flirted with him as she took the plates and set them on the table adjacent to each other, "Well are you going to join me?"  
  
"Of course," said John as he moved to pull the chair out for her. Then sat down him self.  
  
"How was work?" she asked.  
  
"Got a couple of leads." Said Munch as he poured some white wine into Alex's wine glass, "But I think we need to have another discussion, you've had a hard enough day as it is."  
  
"Thank you." Smiled Alex as she began to cut her chicken, "So tell me about little bit about yourself."  
  
"There's really not much to know. I've been married 4 times." Said John.  
  
"Do you mind if I asked why it never worked out?" Asked Alex.  
  
"Not at all." John started, "My previous wives could never handle the fact that I worked late hours. My job is important, it means a lot to me to keep the streets safe."  
  
"You know I understand that." Said Alex, "I help to put away those people."  
  
"You're about the only one who would understand." Said John, "My wives didn't. They always bitched and complained about my hours, and eventually found themselves with someone that wasn't me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Consoled Alex.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not. I figured it wasn't meant to be." Said John, "What about you?"  
  
"There really is nothing to me." Sighed Alex, "I'd honestly have to say this whole ordeal is probably the most important thing to ever happen to me."  
  
"I doubt that." Laughed John, "You went to college."  
  
"Oh yea, my years at Law school. I went in there to be the best Lawyer I could be, I didn't party much." Laughed Alex.  
  
"Well you had to have gone to school before that, didn't you?"  
  
"I just went to a local community college in Connecticut." Smirked Alex.  
  
"You're from Connecticut?" asked John.  
  
"Yea." Smiled Alex, "I grew up in Darien. It's a nice place near the water."  
  
"Ever plan on moving back."  
  
"When I go home for the holidays, I often wonder why I left. But, once I get back to the city, I can't imagine ever living anywhere else." Smiled Alex, "Maybe after I retire."  
  
"Retirement." Laughed John.  
  
"What are you planning for your retirement?" Asked Alex.  
  
"I'm not as old as you think. I've still got a few good years ahead of me."  
  
"I wasn't insinuating that you were old, John." Alex laughed, "I was just asking…"  
  
"I know." Smirked John, "I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"I think you'd like Connecticut." Said Alex, "It's peaceful, and it's a great place to raise a family."  
  
"Something else, I've never had."  
  
"Did you ever want kids?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'd love to have kids, but as you can see, the single life of a detective makes it difficult to raise a child." Laughed John.  
  
"Yea." Sighed Alex.  
  
"By the way, this is excellent." John said pointing to the chicken, "What did you season this with again?"  
  
"It's just Shake N' Bake." Laughed Alex as she sipped her wine, "You don't have much in this place, and I didn't want to go out an get stuff."  
  
"No, I don't want you going out to get stuff either." Smiled John, "I like having you here. It's nice to come home and have someone here."  
  
"I feel like we're playing house tonight." Smiled Alex. As she set the wine glass down, John took hold of her hand and held it in his own. Alex blushed as he held her hand.  
  
"Careful Counselor, I might just keep you here." Smiled John as he slowly pulled Alex towards him.  
  
"Careful yourself, Detective, I might never leave." Smiled Alex as her lips met John's in a passionate embrace. John rose to his feet taking Alex with him as he kissed her. John picked up Alex and carried her into his bedroom, still continuing to kiss. John laid her down on the bed. Alex took hold of his tie and pulled him down on top of her. The two continued to kiss for a good hour before they began to undress each other.  
  
"Are you sure?" John asked as Alex kissed his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She smiled as ran her hand down his cheek and kissed his lips again. Again the two lovers continued to undress each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fin walked into his apartment, lugging four boxes behind him. When he walked in, he was unsettled by the fact that Celia wasn't home. He left the boxes next to the door, and threw his coat over the back of one of the newer couches that Celia had purchased. He walked into the bedroom and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He then walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer to see what he could make for dinner. Since Celia had moved back, his fridge was always full. He pulled out a family sized microwave package of Macaroni and Cheese. He threw it into the microwave, set the timer then walked into the living room. He sat down in front of the couch and wedged his feet underneath it and began doing a set of sit-ups. As he was doing his sit-ups, Celia walked into the apartment. She threw her purse onto the floor then crawled across the back of the couch where Fin was doing his workout.  
  
"Hey baby." She smiled as she crawled on top of him as kissed him.  
  
"Well you're in a good mood." Smiled Fin as he kissed her back, "How was your first day?"  
  
"It was great. This is way better than the FBI, plus, I got to come home and kiss you." She said as the rest of her body fell of the couch and on top of Fin, "Sorry." She laughed, "Did you get any further on Alex's case?"  
  
"Yea, we got a few things. We think Kurt is doing the dirty work for his brother, who is doing time at Rykers." Said Fin as he stood up and grabbed his jump rope.  
  
"Jesus." Said Celia as she shook her head, "Well, continue your work out. I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."  
  
"Alright, baby." Said Fin. Celia walked past the boxes that were by the door and stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"They've got your name on them." Said Fin as he began jumping rope. Celia looked down at the boxes. Three were quite large and one was rather small, "This one is from Macy's." pointing to the small one, "Oh I know what these are." With that Celia walked into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Several hours had passed; it was now nearing 3:30 in the morning. Alex and John were laying in each other's arms in sweet conversation while intoxicating themselves with each other's touch.  
  
"Alex, I'm going to be honest with you." Started John. Alex felt her heart drop, she was suddenly worried about what he was going to say, "I've fallen for you, and fast. I've never felt for anyone the way I do for you."  
  
"John." She smiled as she kissed his lips, "I've haven't been in a relationship with a someone since before law school. I have never felt as safe and as comfortable as I do right now, and I don't ever want it to end." John kissed her forehead, "But I think that we should take things very easily. I don't want to screw this up."  
  
"You're worried about you screwing up? What about me?" Laughed John, "I've been married 4 times."  
  
"Well, I don't think that our working late hours, will be an obstacle in this relationship." Alex smiled, "Although I have been prone to getting calls in the middle of the night."  
  
"I can deal with that." Smiled John as she rested her head on his chest as he tightened his grip around her back and waist.  
  
"John, do you think that you'll catch the guy who attacked me?"  
  
"I promise you I will." Said John as he stoked her back and hair, "You're too precious to me to let some psycho get to you." With that the two new lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
It was nearing 7am, and Celia and Fin were asleep on the couch in each other's arms. They had been up most of the night setting up one of Celia's purchases for Fin. She had ordered a new DVD player and Television for him. The one he had before was so old that time warranted a new one. Fin rolled over on the couch, as he did Celia fell to the floor.  
  
"OW!" she laughed and cried. Fin did not wake up. Celia looked over at the clock on the wall, and gasped at the time, "Fin!" she said as she smacked his shoulder.  
  
"What?" he mumbled.  
  
"If you don't get your butt up now, you're going to be late for work." Said Celia, "You're going to Rykers today, remember."  
  
"Rykers?" said Fin as he sat up on the couch, "Why did we sleep on the couch?"  
  
"Who care?" said Celia as she grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch and pushed him into the bedroom, "Get dressed. I'll make the coffee."  
  
Not soon after, Fin was showered and out of the bathroom. As he rushed into the kitchen with no shirt on, Celia handed him a cup of coffee and a bagel.  
  
"Here sweetie." Said Celia as she ran herself into the bedroom.  
  
"Is there anything in this?" Fin yelled to Celia.  
  
"NO!" she yelled back as she dressed in the bedroom, " Fin, tonight I want to seriously discuss moving."  
  
"I don't wanna move." Fin yelled back, "I like it here."  
  
"Fin," Said Celia as she walked out of the bedroom with only, "I want a place with a bigger kitchen than this."  
  
"Why do you want to move so badly?" Fin asked as Celia held onto his shoulder to put her shoes on.  
  
"I'm a girl, I like girly things, so if I tell you; you promise not to laugh?" Asked Celia.  
  
"Yea." Fin Laughed.  
  
"I wanna get married, soon, and I was hoping that we could find a place that was ours." Said Celia.  
  
"Celia," Laughed Fin, "We don't have time for this sort of conversation. "  
  
"That's why I said we should talk about it after work tonight."  
  
"Ok, we'll talk." Said Fin.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, John and Alex were getting ready for work as well, although, John was more trying to discourage Alex from going to work. Alex walked back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee for John who was tying his tie.  
  
"Here you go." Smiled Alex as she handed him the cup.  
  
"Thanks." He said as he kissed her, "Do you really have to go to work?"  
  
"Yes, I can't sit around anymore. I have to go back to work." Smiled Alex, "I'll be in court all day, I'll be fine."  
  
"You'll be at the court house all day?"  
  
"Well, from noon on. I'll be at my office looking for my files until then." Replied Alex, "Don't worry, I think that Claire has trials all day too, in the same courthouse, I'll ride there with her."  
  
"I'm going to worry regardless. It's my nature." Smirked John.  
  
"Well don't, I'm going to be around a lot of people, I'll be safe." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Being surrounded by a lot of people doesn't make you completely safe." He said as he set the cup of coffee down and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"I'll come home as soon as I'm done in court?" she said trying to ease worry out him.  
  
"Do you really want to go to work?" he said pulling her closer to him  
  
"I need to go." She smiled at him, "I'll be ok, really."  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" John smirked as Alex kissed his chin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex walked into her office a couple hours later. As she walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Alex. Alex smiled and everyone and gave a small wave as she walked towards Claire's office. She knocked on the door as she walked in.  
  
"Alex?" said Claire, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't sit at home anymore." She smiled, "If I stay home and let fear prevent me from doing what I love to do, then my attacker has already won."  
  
"Good Point." Said Claire, "What case do you want back?"  
  
"The ones that put me in the court house today." Said Alex.  
  
"Not a problem, but are you ready for this?" asked Claire.  
  
"Yea, I miss my job."  
  
"You've only been off for two days." Laughed Claire.  
  
"That's long enough in this instance." Alex laughed back, "Let me get some things from my office."  
  
"Ok, I've got a few cases I have to be at today, too, we can ride together." Said Claire.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." Alex walked into her office. It looked like Claire had been in there cleaning it up for her while she was gone. She walked over to her file cabinet and pulled out a couple of folders. Then picked up a small stack of folders that was sitting on her desk. She was putting them into her briefcase, when Claire walked in with a file of papers for her.  
  
"Here don't forget these." Smiled Claire.  
  
"What are they?" Alex asked.  
  
"Your cases for today." Smirked Claire, "I they're in order, so don't worry." Alex put them into her briefcase as well. She put her coat back on and Claire and Alex walked out the door of her office. Claire and Alex looked around, everyone was scattering out the building.  
  
"Claire, Alex!" Said Jack in a panic, "There's been a bomb threat on the building."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to get out of here." Said Jack. He walked with Claire and Alex out of the building. Once Alex and Claire were across the street from the building, Alex got out her cell phone and called John.  
  
"Come on, answer." Said Alex as the phone rang. Just then it answered.  
  
"Munch." John answered.  
  
"John, thank god. There's been a bomb threat on my office building." Said Alex.  
  
"Where are you?" John asked.  
  
"I'm standing across the street with Claire and Jack." Said Alex, "Several squad cars just pulled up, they're probably going to canvas the building."  
  
"Ok, stick with Claire and Jack. If this is a ploy by our guy, you might be in danger." Said John.  
  
"Do you really think he'd go to this degree?" asked Alex.  
  
"I don't know, but that's what we're at Rykers for." Said John, "Just stick with Claire and Jack."  
  
"Ok…" said Alex. As she was about to hang up with John, shots were fired through the crowd. Everyone immediately hit the ground to cover themselves from the fired shots. John heard the shots on his end of the phone.  
  
"Alex!" he yelled, "Alex!" John waited on his phone until Alex picked it up.  
  
"JOHN!" She screamed.  
  
"Alex are you alright?" John asked in a panic.  
  
"Yea, I think so," Said Alex as she sat up, she looked over at Claire. Claire was holding her side, "Claire are you ok?" Claire laid on the ground holding her side, "Oh my God, Jack, she got hit."  
  
"Claire!" Yelled Jack. He took of his jacket and held it to her side to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"John, Claire's been hit."  
  
"Alex, Calm down, I'll be there as soon as I can." Said John, "Call me in an hour, I have get information out of this guy."  
  
"Ok, bye." Said Alex. She hung up her phone and put it in her coat pocket. Then continued to attend to Claire's situation.  
  
"Alex, stay here, I'm going to get a medic." Said Jack.  
  
"Ok." Said Alex. Just then Celia and Curtis arrived on the scene, and immediately, Celia saw Alex and Claire. The two rushed to them without thought.  
  
"What happened?" Curtis asked as he took over putting pressure on Claire's wound.  
  
"There was a bomb threat on the building, then once we were all out here, shots were fired on us all, and Claire got hit." Said Alex as she started to cry.  
  
"Are you alright?" Celia asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, but Claire…" sobbed Alex. Just then a Jack and a couple medics rushed to Claire. They lifted her onto the gurney and rushed her to the ambulance.  
  
"Alex, just so you're safe, ride with Claire to hospital, I'll meet you there." Said Jack. With that Alex ran with the medic's to the ambulance.  
  
"Celia, we have to go canvas the building and look for that bomb." Said Curtis.  
  
"Yea." Agreed Celia as the two took off for the building.  
  
Meanwhile on Rykers Island…  
  
"Roger, we have the files, all right here." Said Fin as he slapped them on the table, "Right now you have a chance for parole in about 10 years, if you don't talk to me, you'll never be facing any chance for parole."  
  
"What do you want to know?" Roger asked snidely.  
  
"Tell me about your brother." Said Fin.  
  
"I don't have a brother."  
  
"Yes you do, your mother told me so." Said Fin.  
  
"How is my mother?"  
  
"She misses you." Said Fin, "and if you help us, you might get a chance to see her again."  
  
"What makes you think I care?" asked Roger. Just then Munch walked in and grabbed Roger by his shirt collar.  
  
"Ok, you snot nosed punk, you're going to everything we want to hear." Snapped John, "Or I swear to God, when we tie you to this, we'll make sure a needle goes into your arm." Roger looked at Fin. Fin gave him the eye that he was serious.  
  
"OK. I've heard rumors about what's going down with that bitch who convicted me." John smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"No reason, Go on." Said John.  
  
"That bitch put me in here, I'm going to make sure she gets everything she deserves. She puts innocent men like me behind bars for 10-20 years. Do you honestly think that I'm the only one here that wants to see her funeral?"  
  
"So, tell me that you know for sure, that it is your brother attacking Alex Cabot." Said Munch.  
  
"Hell yea, all in my name." Said Roger. Munch looked at him for a moment before he punched him in the face.  
  
"If I catch your brother, I'll lodge a bullet in his head. Tell him that next time." Said Munch as before he walked out. Fin walked out behind him.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Fin.  
  
"What?" said Munch.  
  
"That little scene?" smirked Fin.  
  
"Fin, I've been married 4 times, and with all 4 marriages, I never let anyone speak about my wives the way he talked about Alex. I'm not about to let someone start talking about her like that." Said Munch. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex had been at the hospital with Claire for most of the afternoon. Claire was out of surgery and was going to be fine. The bullet had just hit her side and missed all her major organs. Alex was asleep in the chair that was next to Claire's bed, when Jack walked in. He picked up Claire's chart and looked it over, then gently woke up Alex.  
  
"Alex." Said Jack as he woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What's up?" she whispered.  
  
"The police scoured the building and didn't find any bomb."  
  
"Do you think that it was ploy to get us outside?" Alex asked.  
  
"It might have been a ploy to get to you," Said Jack, "and Claire was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Great, now he's taking out my friends." Sighed Alex as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I have to go." With that Alex stood up and walked out of Claire's hospital room.  
  
"Alex, wait!" said Jack as he followed her out.  
  
"No, Jack, as long as this guy is out there, everyone I love is in danger. He will continue after me as long as I live. I cannot take the risk of loosing everyone." Said Alex as she walked away.  
  
"And if you leave, you're at a greater risk." Jack yelled to her as she walked away. She walked through the set of double doors and out of Jack's eye site. He pulled out his cell phone and called Munch.  
  
"Munch." John said as he answer.  
  
"Det. Munch, this is Jack McCoy, Alex has just left the hospital."  
  
"Was she with anyone?" John asked.  
  
"No, she's pretty up set." Said Jack, "She thinks that she's putting everyone in danger. The police seem to think the bomb scare was a way of getting everyone out of the building. Claire got shot in the confusion."  
  
"Oh god." Said John, "Did she say where she was going?"  
  
"No, she might go to her parents in Connecticut. But that's just a guess." Said Jack.  
  
"How is Claire?"  
  
"She's going to be fine." Said Jack.  
  
"Don't worry about Alex, I'll find her." Said John.  
  
  
  
John hung up his cell phone and handed it to Fin who was sitting next to him.  
  
"Alex thinks she putting everyone in danger by being around." Said John, "We have to go pick up Kurt."  
  
"That's a great plan John, but where is the question." Said Fin. John grabbed his cell back from Fin and called Stabler.  
  
"Stabler." Answered Elliot.  
  
"Hey it's me. Go to Kurt Nomed's house and pick him up. His mother said he was always home around 6pm." Said Munch.  
  
"What do we do if he's not there?" asked Stabler.  
  
"Call me back." Said Munch.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Stabler.  
  
"We're going to find Alex." Said Munch, "She left the hospital."  
  
"Alright, we're on it," said Stabler as he hung up.  
  
"So where are we going first." Said Fin.  
  
"Her apartment." Said Munch.  
  
Alex walked into her apartment and b-lined for her bedroom. She grabbed her suitcase out of her closet and grabbed her clothes, all her pictures, and a few other personal items and threw them into her suitcase and closed it. She walked into her kitchen and opened up a drawer next to the fridge and pulled out a set of keys. With that she bolted out of her apartment and didn't even bother to shut the door behind her. She walked down to the elevators and put her back to the wall as she waiting to see which one would open up first. The one on the far right opened up and she instantly got on and hit the button that would take her down to the garage. Just as her elevator shut, the one on the far left opened up and Munch and Fin walked out. They walked down to Alex's apartment. As Munch saw her door opened he began to run towards it.  
  
"Alex!" Yelled Munch as he ran through her apartment.  
  
"I don't think she's here." Said Fin, "There's no sign of a struggle. She might have just left."  
  
"She might be in the garage." Said Munch, with that they left the apartment and ran down the stairwell.  
  
Alex walked up to her car and popped her trunk and threw the suitcase in, and then she opened her door. She got into her car, almost in a panicked state, turned her car she was about to put her car in drive when there was a knock at her window. She looked to her window and found herself looking down the barrel of a gun. She looked up to see a man she didn't recognize behind the gun.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" he screamed. Alex slowly opened her door and slowly got out as she got out, Kurt grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Alex mumbled.  
  
"Do you really think I can take care of my mother, Roger was supposed to and you sent him to jail." Growled Kurt, "It was you, YOU, that fucking sent my brother to jail. You told him if he told you where the body's where, you would give him less time in jail, instead you gave him the max."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your brother killed people, it is my job to make sure he is punished for his crime, I'm sorry." Said Alex, "But doing this to me won't get him out."  
  
"No, it won't. But it will make me feel better, and it will make Roger feel better."  
  
"Please don't do this." Pleaded Alex.  
  
"I am going to do this." Said Kurt, "Because of you, I have to take care of my mother for the rest of her life and my brother will be in jail for her funeral."  
  
"That is not my fault." Said Alex, "Think about this logically. The police are all ready on to you, there is a boat load of evidence, they have your picture, you can be identified by my doorman, and two teenage girls. What is your mother going to do if you go to jail too?"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Kurt yelled. Just then Kurt fired a shot at Alex, but missed her head by a good foot. Alex dropped to her knees crying. Just then Kurt felt something cold against his head.  
  
"Drop your weapon." Munch spoke slowly.  
  
"And if I don't?" Kurt asked  
  
"There is no if you don't." said Fin as he held his gun up, "You will drop your weapon."  
  
"I promised my brother I would kill Alex Cabot." Said Kurt, "and I'll do it, even if I die trying."  
  
"Is your brother really worth all this?" asked Fin. Munch slowly moved until he was standing in front of the gun, still holding his own gun to Kurt's head.  
  
"Make your shot now." Said Munch, "You can shoot me, Fin will shoot you, Alex will still live, and you will have failed."  
  
"Come on Kurt. You can't go out like this. If you drop your weapon, the judge might take some pity on you, and your mother can be placed in a nice home."  
  
"Fuck You! That's what that bitch told my brother." said Kurt. Alex looked up from her place on the ground and saw John and Fin in a stand still with her attacker. She took it as her cue to slowly move away. She quietly crawled away from them. She crawled behind the car next to hers tried to stay as quiet as possible.  
  
"Come on Kurt, drop the weapon." Said Munch, "and you can sleep easier tonight, we all can."  
  
"I don't give a fuck about you!" screamed Kurt. With that Kurt backed away from Munch and noticed that Alex was no longer behind Munch, "Where the fuck is she?!"  
  
"She's gone and you have failed." Said Fin, "So drop you weapon, and give up." Anger could be seen radiating in Kurt's eyes. His hands began to shake with the gun in it. Munch looked at him shaking, and decide it was an ample time to remove the gun from his hand. Munch quickly grabbed his hand, which held the gun, and raised it into the air. Kurt clicked the trigger a couple time setting off 4 rounds. Fin grabbed Kurt's other arm and pulled him to the ground while Munch held on to the gun. Fin put cuffs on the man, while Munch called for a squad car.  
  
"Can you handle him while I find Alex?" asked Munch.  
  
"Yea, go find her." Said Fin. Munch walked down the way a bit.  
  
"Alex!" he yelled, "You can come out. We have him down. He can't hurt you." Just then Munch saw someone's head stick out from behind a car. Munch breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the blond hair. He ran to her as he watched her shake as she tried to stand up. He grabbed onto her as he helped her up. Munch looked over as he saw a squad car pull up and Fin shoved Kurt into the car. Munch looked at Alex as she tried to speak, but too stifled in fear to do so, "It's ok." Munch wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as he stroked her hair. 


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of months had passed by; Alex had sought out therapy to help her move on from her experience. She and Munch were still seeing each other, but still kept their own apartments. Alex referred to her apartment as an expensive storage unit, since she spent most of her nights at Munch's. But, Alex was more relieved to hear that both, Kurt and Roger, would be facing life in prison, with no chance of parole. Alex was sitting in her office closing up some cases when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and Munch walked through the door with two bags of Chinese take out in his hands.  
  
"I've got Sesame Chicken for you." He smirked as he set it down on her desk. He leaned across her desk and kissed her. As his lips touch hers she ran her fingers down his cheeks.  
  
"How your day going?" she asked as Munch sat down in the chair across from her.  
  
"Nothing to eventful, fortunately." Said Munch, "I've just been catching up on paper work."  
  
"Well that's good." Smiled Alex, "I've been trying hard to catch up with everything here. It got so chaotic for a while, I'm still trying to organize everything."  
  
"I told you I'd help you."  
  
"And I told you that I have a system that no one can understand." Smiled Alex.  
  
"I know, I know." Laughed Munch, "So I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Maybe you should stop paying rent on your expensive storage unit." Said Munch  
  
"Oh really," Smirked Alex, "and what will I do when my land lord takes all my stuff and throws it on the street."  
  
"Move it into my apartment." Munch answered.  
  
"What could we possibly do with two beds?" asked Alex. Munch crooked an eyebrow and looked and Alex, "Munch!" she laughed.  
  
"I don't know, we'll figure it out. You don't have to; it's just a thought. I like the idea of you living with me, since you basically do anyhow."  
  
"I'll think about it," said Alex.  
  
  
  
Celia was sitting on the couch in her living room holding a phone in her hand. It was her day off and she was contemplating whether or not to call her sister. Just then, Fin walked into apartment and saw her sitting there.  
  
"You haven't call her yet?" asked Fin.  
  
"No." she said putting the phone down on the coffee table as she stood up, "I don't know if I can."  
  
"Why not?" he asked as he pulled out some left over pizza from the fridge.  
  
"Because the same thing will happen, that happened last time." Sighed Celia as she hopped up on the counter.  
  
"I did realize that you had spoken to them after their encounter with me while we were in academy." Said Fin.  
  
"I talked to Corrine about 3 years ago." Said Celia, "She was supposed to be getting married, and wanted me there, but I knew my parents were going to be there, so I wouldn't go."  
  
"I'm sorry baby." Said Fin as he took her hand in his own and kissed it.  
  
"Don't be. I'm not." Said Celia, "My parents were abusive to both Corri and I, the only problem was that I was the only one who was strong enough to leave. I was the only one clean. Corri was, and probably still is a smack addict."  
  
"I would call her." Said Fin, "at least try and find her, that way maybe you can help her."  
  
"I tried once before, and again I got used. She used me because I had money. I gave her money to get clothes, so she could get a job and get some help but she spent it on drugs." Said Celia, "I can't get caught up in it again, I can't get you involved in it either."  
  
"Look, call her and find out what's going on." Said Fin, "No one said you had to take her in, and no one said you had to go to your parents."  
  
"But I have to call my parents." Said Celia, "They are the only people I can call to find out where she's living, if it's not with them."  
  
"I know how close you two used to be, and I know how badly you want her to be your Maid of Honor, but you don't have to call her if you don't want to." Said Fin, "No one's forcing you."  
  
"I'm going to think about it some more before I call her." Said Celia as she hopped off the counter, "I'm going to do the laundry." As she tried to walk out of the kitchen, Fin grabbed the waist of her jeans and pulled her towards him and held her in his arms.  
  
"I only get an hour for lunch, you're not leaving." He smirked before he kissed her.  
  
"Fine." She smiled, "How are Alex and Munch?"  
  
"I think they're just fine." Said Fin as he picked her up, grabbed a bunch of grapes and carried her into the living room.  
  
"Is she feeling better from all that happened?"  
  
"I would guess so." Said Fin as they started feeding each other grapes, "I know she's still staying at his place."  
  
"I'm happy for them, I think they're adorable." Smiled Celia.  
  
"John's a little bit worried about the age thing, but I think that when he really thinks about it, it doesn't bother him." Said Fin.  
  
"We have a bit of an age difference." Smirked Celia.  
  
"Ok, a 6 year difference between you and I is a little different from Alex and Munch." Fin laughed, "He said he's almost afraid to meet her parents. He thinks that he's older than her dad."  
  
  
  
Later that evening Alex walked into the squad room at the SVU offices, John and Fin were just about to leave. John looked up to see her with a slight look of shock on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" John asked, "I was just on my way to pick you up."  
  
"I was thinking we could go to dinner at that bar you guys like to go to." Said Alex.  
  
"You sure you wanna go there, it's a cops bar? You know how cops feel about attorneys." Smirked John  
  
"Fin call Celia, let's go get some dinner." Alex yelled to him. Fin looked up at her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That bar up the street."  
  
"McCaffery's?" asked Fin, "It's a cop bar."  
  
"Let's go." Alex laughed. 


End file.
